User blog:Semerone/Playing Five Nights
This is the Playing Five Nights Blog! A blog about my and your exprience of playing games of the Five Nights series, like for example Five Nights at Candy's or Five Nights at Freddy. My experience and a Beginners Guide for you! It's also a section is about Five Nights games, which I already played or am currently playing. If you want some tipps on how to beat Five Nights at Candy's, you can read the Beginners Guide. Feel free to ask questions/post answers in its comment section. Five Nights at Candy's= Five Nights at Candy's I just finished playing Five Nights at Candy's 7/20 mode. It has been very frantic, but it's no big deal compared to Five Nights at Freddy's 2's 10/20 mode, which was pretty much savage. But if you keep your calm, have some luck and watch a few Let's Plays to study the Animatronics' patterns, no Five Nights game will be unbeatable. (which doesn't mean you'll neccessarily beat it on first try, only that it's doable) In Night 1 and 2 only tested night vision and then I never used it again. I know that I'll need it in the later nights, but as long as there are no Animatronics without glowing eyes, I have nothing to worry about. It was fun to watch the Animatronics eyes move from one camera to the next. So far no one got me, as I always closed the corresponding door when an Animatronic drew near. In Night 3 I started using night vision, because it's now necessary to use it, to keep track of some Animatronics (like Blank and Old Candy). Anyway, Night 3 and the ongoing nights were no big deal and no one got me. Because I played FNAF 3, it also was easy to find RAT, as he's very similar to Springtrap, as he always tries to stay hidden. But I have to admit that finding Springtrap is way harder than finding RAT... last updated on 01/25/2016 14:54 |-|Five Nights at Freddy's= Five Nights at Freddy's On 01/08/2016, I beat Five Nights At Freddy's 4/20 Mode. So far the Animatronics didn't really bother me, as I always manage to keep them out of my office. (FNAF) I think the biggest change from FNAF to FNAF 2 are the now missing doors. Five Nights at Freddy's is my favorite Five Nights game. :) Five Nights at Freddy's 2 On 01/10/2016 at 6 AM (real time), I beat Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Most people are caught by The Puppet or Foxy, but I was caught by Old Freddy and Old Bonnie. I went straight from Night 1 to Night 6, no problems, but Old Freddy got me on Night 6 at 3 AM. On my second try at Night 6, he got again at 4 AM. Then, when I beat Night 6 and started 10/20 Mode, Old Bonnie got me at 5 AM and on my second try, Old Freddy got me again at 4 AM. After that, on my third try, I beat 10/20 Mode. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 I just finished playing Night 6 of Five Nights At Freddy's 3 and played all the mini games to get the good ending. So, on 01/17/2016 at something around 11 AM, I beat Five Nights At Freddy's 3. Springtrap was sure annoying. He just loved to walk from one side of my office to the other, like all the time. But I was lucky and the only one who got a jumpscare at me was Balloon Boy. Later, I chose to keep Springtrap in CAM 05, closing the vent in CAM 13 when he tried to move through it. Most of the time, he then would stick around in the closed vent, causing me to win the Nights, even if the equipment started bugging out. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 I just finished playing Five Nights At Freddy's 4. The only animatronics who gave me trouble were Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare and Nightmarionne. Also Nightmare was the only animatronic to get a jumpscare on me. One time when I was on the bed, I failed to get him in time and so he got me. last updated on 01/22/2016 15:03 Category:Blog posts